million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Makabe
I've decided to aim for top idol. Are you serious too? : Online Character Profile }}Mizuki Makabe(真壁瑞希 , Makabe Mizuki), is one of the idols featured in The iDOLM@STER: Million Live! and is also one of the members of the "39 Project" (「39（サンキュー）プロジェクト」, "sankyuu purojekuto") during the events of Theater Days. Her Million Live! original card type was Dance, meanwhile her Theater Days card type is Fairy. She is voiced by Rika Abe (阿部里果, Abe Rika). Appearance Mizuki has pale purple hair that is rather short, not even touching her shoulders. However, she keeps the front part of her hair a bit longer, framing her face. Her eyes are a dark yellow color. Mizuki's casual wear is essentially her school uniform. She wears a light blue blouse with a white collar, along with a tie that is blue and green striped. She wears a knee-length navy blue skirts with basic pleats in it. She wears black knee-high socks and brown school loafers. Personality At first glance, Mizuki is someone who would seem really cold and distant, however this isn't the case at all, she just really struggles at displaying emotion on her face. She also speaks in a very unique way that is often described as monotone. This can sometimes lead to an accidental comedic effect, similar to dry humor. The irony is that Mizuki actually experiences a lot of emotions, maybe even more so than anyone else, but just can't express them. Luckily, she really enjoys deadpan humor, and actually wants to become a magician. She is skilled at magic tricks and illusions, specifically card tricks, and is often seen showing off to other members of the Theater. Many idols enjoy her spectacles, especially the younger girls like Iku and Serika. Mizuki has also claimed that she is able to read minds, however this was just to keep Iku amused. Mizuki is also shown to be good at other minor tasks, such as puzzles and poker. She even once performed a magic trick involving fire. Mizuki's expressionless face has often led to misconceptions, such as she once asked Rio to explain what a mixer was, as she pretended to not know much about them. This led to a frenzy as a lot of the girls struggled to explain clearly what a mixer actually was. She actually had to stop the girls halfway through to explain that it was a joke, leaving them all bewildered, before laughing at how strange the situation was. Despite everything, Mizuki actually wants to become more expressive and is working hard to change that. She is often afraid of causing misunderstandings in serious situations, which leads to her keeping to herself. However, everyone in the theater loves her as she is, and they often praise her. Praise is something Mizuki really treasures, as apparently she didn't receive it that often growing up. She's shown to be quite mindful of others, and can often give the other girls advice in social situations, as her mindfulness has made her quite good at reading the mood. She has a mascot named "Little Mizuki", that is oddly capable of moving and talking, although how this is done is unknown. Unlike Mizuki, the doll is very expressive and quick witted, and can on occasion freak the other girls out because they can't tell if shes a projection or a production of black magic. Mizuki often see's herself as someone who isn't really the "idol type". She often reads her lines during practices with no emotion, which has surprisingly served her well at time, such as the Melty Fantasia production. She even wanted to delay her promotional photo shoot for 3 years in order to give herself time to prepare emotionally. Game Discography Song Discography Trivia * Mizuki seems to still believe in Santa Claus. Category:Characters Category:Fairy idols